BFF
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Willow comes to terms with the fact that her best friend forever will be dead the next time that she sees her unless they can find a way to save her from the Master. With slayers, B.F.F.s doesn't actually mean forever. *Set during Prophecy Girl. One-shot*


_**Author's Note: **__I've been planning to do this one-shot for awhile, but never got around to writing too it. I didn't have a lot of time to write today, so it was hastily done, but I like the way it turned out. This is set during __**Prophecy Girl**__ of course and deals with what I thought was missing in it—Willow's feelings about Buffy possibly dying. They didn't show that in there and I thought I would add it. Anyways, please enjoy! _

_If Buffy goes to face the Master, she will die._

Willow had heard those words from Giles and had, at one point, understood them. The Slayer's best friend knew that Buffy dealt with impending death on a daily basis, but Willow had never worried before because Buffy was always alright. No matter what obstacle she faced, Buffy overcame them and triumphed. So, when Giles had called her to tell her that she needed to come down to the library, Willow hadn't been worried. Buffy was her best friend and Willow believed in her. No matter what happened, Willow always believed that Buffy would overcome anything that stood in her way.

Even death.

Giles didn't need to say anything as he met Willow's gaze. It was clear by the look on Giles' face and the fact that he had an ice-pack on his head that Buffy had already left to face the Master. Giles had tried to stop her—to let her know that he wouldn't let her die just because a book said that she had to—and the bruise forming on his face clearly confirmed what Buffy's response had been. Suddenly, death became way too close to Buffy for comfort. If the book was right, then Willow's best friend—the one person that had ever reached out to her, who talked to her, who treated her like a valued member of a family—would be dead.

An image of Buffy, bloodied and broken lying on the floor of a dark cave, filled Willow's mind.

"We have to stop her!" Willow exclaimed suddenly, turning to Giles. Giles frowned and Jenny—Willow still didn't know how she ended up being in the loop—gave him a new icepack.

"I'm afraid," The elder British man began. "That Buffy has made up her mind. We can't stop her." A wistful look entered Giles' eyes and Willow felt her heart skip a beat. She knew what that look meant—he had given up on seeing Buffy alive. Giles was just waiting to find her body and was simply going over all the memories he had of her.

"Giles," Willow mumbled, tears pricking at her eyes. "Buffy will die. We can't just sit here! We have to save her!" Giles reluctantly met her gaze and Willow could finally see the pain in his eyes. Willow knew that she should drop this discussion, but she needed Buffy back. Allowing her to die was unacceptable and she couldn't understand why Giles was just sitting there, not doing anything. "You're her Watcher, aren't you?" Willow snapped and Giles seemed to shrink back. "Giles, are you just going to sit here and let her die—?"

"Bloody Hell, Willow!" Giles exclaimed, startling her. He angrily slammed his icepack down on the table and slapped his hands against the wooden table. "Of course, I want to go and get her, but I have no bloody idea where Buffy is or how to save her." Glancing down at the table, Willow saw it was covered with various books all open to different pages and Willow realized that Giles did care.

He wanted Buffy back as much as she did.

"Then," Willow's voice was shaky and she was unsure if he would be able to hear her. "What do we do?" Giles sat down slowly into his chair with Jenny anxiously checking his movements, as if she was afraid he could break at any moment.

"We keep looking," Giles told her quietly. "We keep looking." Willow nodded and watched as Giles flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning the pages, looking for something that would lead them to Buffy.

Willow knew that she should look with him, but her heart couldn't handle the uncertainty of the situation she had been placed in. What if Buffy was dead already? What if Giles' research gave them nothing and Buffy died? There were so many possibilities and all of them ended with the idea that Buffy could be dead. Taking a deep breath, Willow walked out of the library and out onto the campus. Perching herself on a bench, Willow stared up at the sky filled with glittering stars.

Once—on a day just like all the rest—Buffy had called Willow her "best friend forever." She had said it quickly and in a tone that implied that Willow should've know that they were best friends for a long time, but it had taken Willow off-guard for no one had ever referred to her as that. She had been Xander's friend, but not his best friend, and she certainly never had any girls want to be best friends with her. And yet, here was this girl—this girl Willow had only known for a year—calling Willow her "best friend forever".

But how long was forever? Was it tonight or many more years? If Buffy died, did that mean their friendship would die too? Would Buffy leave her all alone tonight? Would she wake up tomorrow to find that her best friend forever had died for a clueless world?

"Buffy," Willow muttered, wiping a tear away. There was no point in crying and yet the tears wouldn't stop. "Buffy, you're going to be fine." Biting her lower lip, Willow forced herself to stop crying. Crying wouldn't save Buffy—action would. She knew she needed to call Xander and let him know what was going on, but she was scared to leave the bench. It was stupid, she knew, but the uncertainty might be better than walking back into the library and having Giles tell her that Buffy was dead.

"I can do this," Willow told herself. "I can do this. Buffy will be okay."

Slowly, ever so slowly, she got up from the bench and begin to walk back to the library. She would call Xander and then help Giles. It was the only way that she could save Buffy. After all, best friends forever didn't give up, did they?

Willow would be strong. She would put her fears aside and save Buffy. While being best friends with a Slayer didn't necessarily mean being best friends forever, Willow would make sure that forever didn't end tonight.

Not this night and not any night after that.

After all, what kind of best friend forever would she be if she didn't try to keep her best friend alive and safe?

With a ghost of a smile on her lips, Willow faced the school—the place that might hold the answer to the fate of the only girl who had ever wanted to be her best friend—and confidently begin to walk into the building.

She would save Buffy and then tomorrow morning, they would both laugh about this while they ate breakfast before school. Giles would yell at Buffy for being reckless and Willow would grin when Buffy silently mocked him behind his back. Then, they would frantically study and do homework together until it was time to go research whatever bad guy was trying to take over the world tonight.

It would be alright, of that Willow was sure of.

_**Author's Note: **__I'm probably going to go back and edit this soon, but please let me know what you thought by reviewing! Thanks for reading! _


End file.
